


情人

by catchcat310



Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of You (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchcat310/pseuds/catchcat310
Summary: 就想寫個可能會發生的場景~
Relationships: 元君澄/林尋
Kudos: 1





	情人

偌大的校園在今天擠滿了各式各樣的人，有在校園前面販賣花束和娃娃的小販，還有著儘管孩子都這個年紀了仍是頻繁噓寒問暖的父母，打打鬧鬧的兄弟姐妹，在徬徨無助的時刻幫上一把的老師和學長姐，以及今天的主角－－身穿學士服的畢業生們。

林尋看著眼前的人潮，不禁突然感慨起來，大學生涯中他遭遇了很多事，但影響他生活最深的，除了母親過世以外，就是遇到元君澄了。

看著元君澄被那些可愛的畢業花束吸引過去，林尋連忙拉拉他的衣袖，以避免元大少爺不小心又將整個攤位包下來的窘況。  
「不要買那個啦。」  
「 _為什麼？我看大家都有，而且小熊配你很可愛。_ 」在元君澄一陣買嗎買嗎跟小販熱情的攻勢下，林尋只好勉為其難地選了一束一朵花搭配一隻學士服小熊的簡單款式。

「 _我元君澄的情人拿的花束就這麼小嗎？_ 」林尋看著元君澄邊把玩著花束邊用韓語嘀咕著，讓他突然覺得害羞起來。  
「你知道台灣懂韓語的人越來越多嗎……」  
「 _嗯？韓語跟花有什麼關係？_ 」林尋露出微笑，不打算向戀人解釋當他這樣突如其來地宣告主權時，自己其實是開心地不得了的。


End file.
